


Self-love || Pikuhan oneshot

by livingwithouttrees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithouttrees/pseuds/livingwithouttrees
Summary: A short story about two people trying to find a way to love themselves... or each other?AN: This is my first longer story in English, and I'm not a native, so if you've got any constructive criticism, please say it! They/them pronouns for Hange btw.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Undisclosed, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 11





	Self-love || Pikuhan oneshot

Hange saw his silhouette in the distance, walking away from them. They quickly turned and started running towards him.  
‘Hey!’ their voice was silenced by the blizzard, and he seemed to only get away further, leaving footsteps in the snow. Hange began running towards him, but never seemed to get any closer. Skipping over mounds of snow, but before they could reach him, something slippery appeared under their foot and Hange fell onto the hard, frozen surface of the road, with a loud thud.  
‘Shit’ they cursed, trying to get up, their hand still slipping on the ice.  
‘Are you alright?’ a voice asked. Hange looked up to see a short figure standing over them. The girl was rather tiny and thin, but still offering her hand to them. They noticed dark, pretty eyes and pale skin. Black, lush hair that was just- beautiful. This girl was just beautiful!  
With no words to describe her, Hange stared for a second, but quickly fixed their appearance, rubbing off the snowflakes that stuck onto their glasses.   
‘Yeah. I’m fine,’ They grabbed the girl’s hand and with help, stood up, easily towering over the girl. ‘Thank you.’  
‘Your bun is falling apart,’ the girl mentioned, ‘Half of your hair is out’  
‘Oh, sorry,’ Hange undid their hair and began tying it up once again, ‘What’s your name?’  
‘Pieck Finger. Yours?’  
‘Hange Zoë’  
‘Nice to meet you. You look nice with your hair up’  
‘Thank you! You look nice’  
‘... With my hair down?’  
‘Overall. You’re pretty’  
‘Thank you,’ she blushed. It was when Hange noticed their rather unready appearance. A dark overcoat thrown over a white, but stained, lab coat and a ruined bouquet of blue tulips held in hand,‘Who were these for?’  
‘Ah,’ They looked around, ‘Just the guy I was running after. Though, I think he’s gone now’  
‘That’s a shame,’ sighed Pieck, ‘The flowers are messed up. I don’t think I’ve seen blue tulips before.’  
‘They don’t exist,’ Hange laughed, ‘I was going back from my lab, where I study genetic engineering and stuff like that. Blue tulips don’t exist, so me and my team made some. Well, these were the best we got.’  
‘I’m terribly sorry,’ replied Pieck, ‘How can I make it up to you?’  
‘Oh, you don’t have to! We’ve got all the stuff at the lab, we can make a new bunch anytime!’  
‘But I can’t just leave you like this. Let me get you coffee, or anything you want. It’s the least I could do.’  
‘No need, but thank you, Pieck’  
‘Let’s hurry. It’s getting colder and it doesn’t look like the blizzard is stopping anytime soon.’  
She was right. The wind was getting stronger, blowing snow into their faces. Pieck put the hood and headed right, Hange following her, slowly forgetting about the guy and throwing away the flowers to a nearby trashcan. Soon, they arrived at a small, local-owned café with which Pieck was definitely familiar with. She took Hange’s coat, hung it up and sat down at a nearby table.  
‘Anything you want,’ the girl said, ‘I’m paying.’  
‘Do you know this place?’ asked Hange, reaching for the menu.  
‘Surprisingly well,’ she looked over the counter, where a tall blonde girl waved at her, ‘I’ve got my order. Have you decided?’  
Hange glanced at the menu, quickly deciding what to drink. ‘Yes’ They began tapping their nails on the table, looking around. It was a nice place. Small, but cozy, and it smelled of freshly ground coffee. They noticed a younger man laying out pastries on display, chatting quietly with his coworkers. Outside, the wind was blowing, moving snowflakes around and putting them in giant mounds. It was still bright, and they wanted to savor the light, since it wouldn’t be out for long. It was expected to be dark by four in the afternoon, and Pieck thought there was nothing gloomier than walking home from work in the nighttide. Slow music was playing out of the speakers and Pieck had noticed that the workers changed the chair cushions. They fitted the color palette better now.  
‘May I help you two?’ a voice woke them both up from the phantasm.  
‘Rooibos tea, please,’ Pieck ordered.  
‘With milk?’  
‘As usual.’  
‘And for you?’ the waiter asked Hange.  
‘Just a coffee, please’  
‘Any milk or sugar?’  
‘Just sugar. That’ll be all.’  
‘I’ll be back in a minute’ the waiter left, leaving them both alone.  
‘You should try their chocolate cake. It’s amazing,’ Pieck suggested.  
‘Really?’ Hange looked for it on the display.  
‘Yeah. Although I prefer vanilla stuff more, I still order it from time to time.’  
‘What do you usually order? I’ve never heard of that tea, by the way.’  
‘Rooibos. You haven’t heard of it?’  
‘Nope. Not even once.’  
‘Incredible. What do you usually drink?’  
‘Energy drinks,’ they laughed ‘they help me work.’  
‘Oh, right, you’re a scientist.’  
‘Self-proclaimed scientist. I’m more of a student who does dumb stuff with chemicals, honestly.’  
‘It’s not dumb. I could never do that.’  
‘Did you try?’  
‘Not much.’  
‘Then you should totally try it! At first, it can be scary, but there’s also excitement, adrenaline, the hope to find something new or understand something in a totally new way! If there’s something you don’t understand, just learn to understand it!’  
They were interrupted by the waiter laying down two cups on the table.  
‘Anything to eat?’  
‘Chocolate and cherry cake and lemon meringue.’ Pieck ordered for them.  
‘Alright, I’ll be right back.’  
Hange sat back down.  
‘Sorry. I get carried away sometimes.’  
‘Don’t apologize. You’re passionate about something, and that’s great. I admire your passion, even trying to convince me to try it.’  
‘Thanks.’ Hange mixed in the sugar and tried their coffee. It was great. Pieck also enjoyed her tea. They both sat in silence for a good minute, ‘What are you doing outside on Christmas morning?’  
‘Tried to get a thing off my mind, so I went for a walk around,’ she looked up at them ‘found you.’  
‘Oh… Is the thing alright now?’  
Pieck’s expression dimmed, and the faint smile she had on her lips disappeared. She laid down on the table, hiding her face.  
‘No. It’s very much not,’ she whispered.  
‘Oh. I’m terribly sorry for bringing it up, then,’ Hange stumbled over their words, trying to comfort this girl they had just met half an hour ago, ‘Oh, look!’  
The waiter came, laying down the plates before them. He smiled and left, Hange smiling back at him, and trying to smile at Pieck, who still had her face buried in her arms.  
‘This is probably amazing’ Hange took Pieck’s fork and sliced a bit of her lemon meringue, ‘I’ve never had this either. Can I try it? If you’ll let me.’  
‘No.’  
‘Shame. I’ve already sliced it.’  
‘Give it to me then,’ Pieck raised her head and ate the cake off the fork. Chewed for a bit, then said, ‘Yep, it’s good.’ She took the fork out of Hange’s hand and got back up again, taking another slice.   
The brunette finally stopped staring at her and started eating their own cake. Pieck was right, it was amazing. Sweet and chocolaty, but not overwhelming.   
‘Anyway, how’s your Christmas going?’ Pieck asked.  
‘Horrible. This guy I like is being a dick and ignoring me.’  
‘Same here. I keep telling myself I deserve better.’  
‘Because you do! I haven’t known you for long, that’s for sure, but I know you should find someone who would appreciate you more, because you’re one of the best people I’ve met, well, ever!’  
‘You think so?’  
‘Yeah. You’re too good to waste yourself over someone who doesn’t care.’  
‘Same with you. Stop it with him. You threw away the blue tulips because of him.’  
‘I guess you’re right,’ they took a bite of the cake, ‘I really liked those tulips. Blue is also his favorite color.’  
‘Well,’ Pieck sat up and searched her bag, ‘You shouldn’t mind blue being your favorite color. Here,’ She handed Hange a necklace, ‘I think this will suit you.’  
‘Pieck, thank you, but I don’t wear jewelry…’  
‘Did you try?’  
‘Not much.’ Something jogged their memory. Hange had asked Pieck the same thing a couple of minutes ago. ‘But I’ll try.’  
They took the necklace, fitting it around their neck and letting it lay over the lab coat. The white of the coat contrasted nicely with the dark blue pendant.  
‘Looks great,’ Pieck smiled, ‘What colors do you usually wear?’  
‘I don’t really pay attention to those kinds of things,’ they laughed, ‘but lighter, warmer colors, I think.’  
‘We’re similar. Maybe I’ll let you wear some of my stuff, you look amazing in jewelry.’  
‘Thank you, but you’re being too nice’  
‘I thought you told me to stop wasting myself over someone who wouldn’t care.’  
‘I did.’  
‘And you care, don’t you?’  
They smiled, looking at Pieck once again. Gosh, they found her so beautiful.  
‘I care. More than you think, actually.’  
‘I do too.’


End file.
